


X-Rated

by ChasingFrames (chasethegoal)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethegoal/pseuds/ChasingFrames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock first came to Earth, he was curious about humans and sex, so he did what seemed logical. He looked at porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Rated

Some things, Spock could not learn from books. Human interactions in their various forms fell into that category, their intricacies too much for simple words and formulas. So rather, Spock observed and mimicked. And when things became too complicated for even these methods, occasionally he stooped to methods less conventional.

That was how he turned to pornography to understand the human sexual drive. It seemed to follow few patterns, and fewer standards of conduct. Humans enjoyed sex for pleasure, as a form of recreation as well as a method of reproduction, he understood that much. But he did not understand, at the time, how that could be.

The vast majority of the models meant nothing to him, something about them too off for his tastes -- such as they were. But there was one he found, an amateur with a variety of "solo" materials, who caught his interest. He had a southern American drawl when he moaned, and he was the first to make Spock react with lust.

It was a feeling he quickly got used to.

He carefully limited his time, resorting to the practice only when he felt the most constrained, and then only when meditation had not done its duty. He was careful to make sure that he was never caught, and to meditate away the shame as best he could. It never completely went, though. The images of rough, sun-browned hands stroking at the engorged member came to him at the worst possible moments.

Eventually, he became too busy for his pastime, and he was not disappointed to find that it had happened. Still, in his idle time he had thoughts about the man, about who he had turned out to be, and why he had created the videos in the first place. The need to know became greater than he infatuation, really, and though he tried to find him, he had no luck.

Even when he came bursting onto the bridge of the _Enterprise_ behind Cadet Kirk.

It wasn't until they had been stationed together for six months that Spock caught sight of him without his shirt on, and instantly recognized the sight -- changed slightly with age, but with a telltale scar where there had been an appendectomy years before, and a birthmark shaped like a rose.

Spock realized he was staring a moment too late, and was caught. "Something worth lookin' at?" McCoy grumbled.

Spock didn't respond, but made a hasty exit.

That night he curled in his room with his collection, taking more care than he ever had before to be quiet, and be sure that no one heard him.

He mimicked the moves on the screen before him -- definitely the doctor, though younger and more scruffy than presently. One hand pulled at a nipple while the other stroked, long and slow, along his member, pausing only momentarily to swipe at the beads of sticky precome at the head. The anatomy was slightly different, but Spock did his best, lost in the newfound knowledge of what those hands were also used for, and how such delicate maneuvers on the operating table could be translated into sex.

The video was almost a half an hour, McCoy doing his best to draw it out as long as possible, and becoming more vocal the longer he went. Spock came long before that point, not trusting the soundproofing of his quarters enough, and turned it off. There was a moment, just after his orgasm had passed, where he sat and simply didn't think, but let the last of the contentment with the situation flow through him.

And then the shame hit him like a wall of ice water, and he laid down to meditate. Such human emotions he would never admit to aloud, but he knew what they were, and had been able to identify them for a long time. He would, as it was said, not be able to look Doctor McCoy in the eye for a while.

That did not stop him from beginning to make excuses to spend time with the good doctor, however. Now that he had the chance to have all of his questions answered about the man he had been so infatuated with, he wasted no time. They played cards, though Spock always won, and Spock educated himself more thoroughly on some of the current events in the medical field so as to have more stimulating conversations with the subject of his observations.

He also began picking through the sources of the videos, and carefully destroying each one as he came across them.

He hoped McCoy did not notice the sudden interest, but was not particularly surprised when he did. "The hell is wrong with you, Spock?" he asked one day, throwing his cards on the table. "I know you're not doing this because you like me, so spill."

Spock opened his mouth, but hesitated a moment. How did one explain this? "I know you from somewhere else. You…did videos once. As a hobby, I believe."

McCoy blinked at him a moment before frowning. "You're spending time with me and being nice because you used to watch me in porn? Spock, that's…creepier than I thought you were capable of being. And here I thought for a moment you actually _had_ begun to like me."

Spock reached out without thinking about it. "I do enjoy your company. Believe me, that is not the only reason I choose to spend time with you. Simply…the precipitating one."

McCoy looked like he wanted to believe him, but pulled away. "And why should I believe that?"

Spock searched his mind for something. "The videos don't exist anymore. Not even mine. I made sure of it. If you don't believe me, at least know that no one else is ever going to know." It had seemed like a good idea, when he realized that he liked McCoy without the videos as well, to destroy them. Removing those from the public had been more difficult, but would keep anyone from judging the doctor, or any of it from reflecting on his professional career. As far as Spock was concerned, he considered it a charitable gesture.

McCoy just stared. "You…got rid of them? I've been trying to do that for years but never could."

"My name holds some weight," Spock said, though it was not a method of bragging; simply a fact, that had aided him in his quest.

"Thank you." McCoy sat down again, as if his mind had been changed. "I appreciate that more than you know."

Spock laid down another bet on his hand. "I do not think it would be wise to tell Jim, especially since they no longer exist to ease his curiosity."

McCoy beamed. "Why the hell not? That's half the fun."


End file.
